Meet the Robin-son
by niceice23
Summary: Watch as nine year old Robin deals with meeting new foes and heros and basic daily life. Sucky summary, Good story
1. Chapter 1

**Me: After my huge success with 'Love Spells Spells Disaster' fic, I just had to make this.**

 **Disclaimer: Like, comment, and subsrooble**

It was his first night of patrol and Dick Grayson, now in his brightly colored Robin suite, was practically jumping off the walls of the Batmobile. Batman turned and looked at him with a look that had half a smirk and half a glare. "Dick calm down." He said. "But dad this is the first time I've been on patwoll with you." Robin said looking up to his father from his car seat with hope filled eyes. "But there may not even be any action tonight." Batman said just before one of his monitors went off. Robin got really hyped again and said "See daddy? I told you!" Batman sighed as he read the monitor: The Joker and Harley Quinn had escaped Arkham and were in the area.

They had soon pulled up near a warehouse and Batman told Robin they would have to climb up to the roof. "But why can't we knock on the door?" Asked Robin, his voice filled with innocence and ignorance. "Because that would give away our position and we need to take them by surprise." Batman said as they made their way twords the building. But on the way up he could have sworn he herd Robin say " Whats more surprising than having Batman knock on your front door?"

Meanwhile inside The joker and Harley quinn were waiting on Batman. The Joker was sitting in a chair on a high platform while Harley was on the ground floor waiting for Batman to bust through the door, with a huge malet in her hands. "Just try something b-man and I'll squash you!" She said under her breath and before she knew it, the glass window on the roof broke and something fell on her causing her to loose balance and fall down. "What th?" Was all she could say before she looked up to see a nine year old in a little costume on her back. "Hi I'm Robin." He said extending his hand.

After Batman had broken the glass of the roof he and the Joker immediately went at each other fists flying. Batman gave Joker an uppercut and the Joker countered with a kick to the ribs. This continued until they were near the edge of the platform where they really had to pay attention to each other for fear the other might get the upper hand. And thats when they herd it. Batman didn't know how tensed up the Joker was until they both herd Harly Quinn squeal, the joker was so surprised he sliped and fell off the platform and on the ground. "Harley what is the matter with..!?" The Joker asked angrily as he stood up only to find his female partner in crime bear hugging a nine year old in a costume. "Look it mista J, isn't he the cutest thing ever?" She gushed as she continued to hug Robin. He waved at Joker and said "Hi I'm Robin." in his nine year old squeaky voice.

Before the Joker could respond they herd Batman say with a threating voice from above "Harley release Robin now!" Robin then looked up and yelled "Hi daddy!" This made the entire warehouse go silent before the Joker burst out laughing. "Bwahahahahahahahehehehe's your dad whahahahahahaha?!" The joker asked in between gasps for air as he laughed. Harley had a diffrent reaction "Aaaaaawwwww!" She cooed as she looked down at Robin as he was still in her grip. "Is the big bad bat your daddy?" She asked him already knowing them answer, she just wanted him to say it again.

"Yeah but he's not bad he's a good daddy." Robin said. The Joker was crying he was laughing so hard, he actually began to roll around on the floor. Batman jumped down and took Robin away from Harley and then placed him on the ground, and to his embarrassment is when Robin grabbed his leg and asked "Did I do good?" Harley quinn was sure she would probably get fat ,this scene was so sweet. She pulled out phone and took a picture just as the GCPD came in guns drawn.

They soon took the Joker and Harley back to Arkham where the picture Harly had took had been seen by all the inmates who were either dying of laughter, or thinking it was the most adorable thing god has put on this earth. Back in the Batmobile it was a silent ride home when Robin asked "Are you mad at me?" Batman sighed and said "No I'm not mad at you." Robin then asked "Are you embarrassed by me because I called you daddy in front of Miss Quinn and Mr Joker?" 'pretry much' Batman said mentality but he said "No, I'm proud of the way you got the drop on 'Miss Quinn' like that." He said as he noticed Robin was falling asleep in his car seat. "Ok night night daddy." Robin said as he went to sleep. Batman smiled and said "Night night Dick." as he pulled into the batcave.

 **Me: Hey guys if you eenjoyed and would like to see Robin encounter a specific villain in the next chapter please leave a name in the review and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Disclaimer: Until next time guys bye**


	2. Riddles

"If you know me you'll want to tell me,but if you tell me I am nothing,what am I?" The Riddler asked sitting in a chair. "That's easy it's a secret." Said Robin who was sitting In a chair across from the Riddler. "Very good my boy,very good." The Riddler chuckled. "If there are three men in a boat with cigars and they have no matches, how do they manage to smoke?" Robin asked. "Why they throw a cigarette overboard to make the boat a cigarette lighter of course." The Riddler replied. This had been going on for a while. The dark knight had heard the Riddler was free again so he brought Robin to help find him. But Robin found the Riddler first and instead of killing the kid the Riddler wanted to see how smart the boy wounded was.

He was not regretting his decision at all.

"When is a dog not a dog?"

"When it's pure bread. How does a man survive a fall from a 25ft story building?"

"He falls on the first floor. What word starts with the letter "e" ends with the letter "e" but only has one letter in it?"

"It's a Envelope. Why is the letter "T" like an island?"

"Because there both in the middle of water. Here's one you won't be able to solve Riddler,what's grey and sturdy,stands 6ft tall but can give away within 5 seconds?"

The Riddler sat there. He was bewildered. He was impressed. But most of all he was stumped. He thought about the millions of answers he could give.

Finally he gave in. "I give kid, what is it?" He asked. Robin said "That door." Not 1 second after he said it the door to the Riddler's hideout was kicked in with Batman storming in. "Clever boy." The Riddler said as Batman put him in cuffs.

A little while later after they dropped of the Riddler to Arkham, on the way to the batcave, Batman asked "What were you and the Riddler doing?" "We we're having a riddle war." Robin said. "Did you win?" Batman asked. "Yes."

Batman was silent for a little while before smirking and saying "Good boy."


End file.
